Lo que define una vida
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: "Objetivamente, no era un momento tan memorable. No como para definir la vida de una persona, ni mucho menos. Fue algo circunstancial" "Y sabía que no cambiaría nada, ni siquiera lo malo, porque formaba parte de lo que le había llevado hasta aquí" "-¡Estoy aquí!-exclamó, a voz en grito, feliz. Simple y llanamente, feliz" OneShot. Hinata-centric. KageHina.


Hola! Soy Mitsuki-Wing y aquí vengo con mi historia número 31! Hace tiempo que no escribo un oneshot de nada, pero es que hace _milenios_ que no escribo nada de Haikyuu, a pesar de ser uno de mis mangas favoritos y que sigo desde hace muchos años! Escribí un oneshot como hará seis años (seis años!? O.o) cuando me inicié en Haikyuu XD Se titula "¿**Cuál es el problema**?", para los interesados :P

Desde siempre he querido volver a escribir algo para este fandom, pero por falta de tiempo y demás nunca me ponía a ello, pero supongo que ahora me ha venido el momento de hacerlo XD Además ahora está la cuarta temporada en emisión ^^

Este OneShot es **Hinata-centric**, pero como soy fan de **KageHina** hasta la médula, también hay KageHina XD Los adoro a los dos, y me hubiera gustado centrarme también un poco más en Kageyama, pero… Otra vez será :P

En tal caso, este fic tiene **spoilers del manga**, del arco de los **nacionales**, pero sobre todo del **arco final** del manga (actualmente han salido 383 capis del manga), así que es bastante recomendable ir al día con el manga (a no ser que no te importen los spoilers XD), pero avisados quedan jajajaja Lo digo por aquellos que solo siguen el anime.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

**LO QUE DEFINE UNA VIDA**

Objetivamente, no era un momento tan memorable. No como para definir la vida de una persona, ni mucho menos. Fue algo circunstancial.

Podría haber pasado de largo con su bicicleta, en vez de pararse. Podría haber ido por una calle distinta. Aquella televisión podía estar en otro canal, en vez de transmitiendo aquel partido, o estar directamente apagada.

Y sin embargo, sucedió. La televisión estaba encendida, un partido en la pantalla, y él detuvo su bicicleta frente a ella, y supo que aquel deporte debía ser increíble, si se podía volar mientras lo jugabas.

Y supo que quería estar ahí.

Ese fue el comienzo. Lo que empezó a perfilar lo que quería llegar a ser.

Sin embargo, se encontró con muchos obstáculos ralentizando su llegada a la cima.

Uno de los más importantes, y de los más frustrantes, porque era algo que, por mucho que hiciera, no podía cambiar ni mejorar, porque era algo inherente a él, era su altura.

Shouyou Hinata no tenía altura para jugar al voleibol.

Pero no pasaba nada. Aún… Aún podía hacer algo. Podía jugar… Luchar de otro modo. Podía saltar. Con sus saltos, supliría lo que no podía con altura.

El principio, como con casi todo, fue lo más difícil, o lo que es considerado más difícil. Se informó sobre las reglas del deporte, y supo que lo que quería era saltar, volar, rematar la pelota y ver cómo golpeaba la pista, al otro lado de la red. La vista en la cima. Pero en su escuela media no había club de voleibol masculino, ni tenía a nadie con quien jugar. Así que lo hacía como podía y con quien podía. Izumi y Koji, amigos desde pequeños, aunque no lo creyeran si lo decía, aunque apenas hicieran nada, fueron un gran apoyo. Sobre todo en su primer y único partido de voleibol de la escuela media.

Tras tantos años desde aquello, determinados detalles ya son como un borrón en los recuerdos de Hinata. Pero hay cosas que aún recuerda con una nitidez que hasta calificaría de extraordinaria. Aquel partido, su primer partido, fue el comienzo y fin de algo, a fin de cuentas.

El olor a aerosol, el sonido de la suela de zapatillas deslizándose por la pista. La muralla que se cernía sobre él, una y otra vez, daba igual cómo saltara y hacia dónde. Y la derrota. Era frustrante.

Sí, lo que más recuerda es la frustración. Y aquellas palabras que abrieron un pequeño socavón en su interior.

"_-¿Qué has estado haciendo durante estos tres años?"_

Nunca llegó a contestar, y más dada la situación. Pero, lo primero que pensó nada más oír aquellas palabras fue: "_Nada. No he hecho nada_".

Porque podía haber hecho mucho más… Sabía que _debía_ haber hecho mucho más.

Juró venganza. Quizás solo era un modo de ponerse una meta más. Una forma de decirse que su límite no podía ser aquel, en ese momento. Que aún podía hacer más.

Había encontrado, sin proponérselo, un rival que hacía que quisiera llegar todavía más lejos. Y pensó que, una vez ingresara en Karasuno, podría realmente empezar a avanzar.

Claro que no esperaba que aquel mismo rival, fuera a convertirse en su aliado más valioso.

Tobio Kageyama parecía tener todo lo necesario para jugar al voleibol. A diferencia de él. Era como si fuera todo lo que Hinata deseaba ser, pero sin esfuerzo.

Con el tiempo, supo que eso no era verdad. Quizás solo en la altura, pero, el resto, no era más que el fruto del trabajo de Kageyama. Por mucho que pudiera considerársele un genio, simplemente tenía aptitudes para ello, y Kageyama las cultivó y maduró, convirtiéndose en un gran jugador.

Hinata sabía que tenía que trabajar más si quería llegar a su nivel. Si quería estar en el mismo escenario que él.

Los tres años de instituto que cursó en Karasuno fueron de los mejores de su vida, de eso no tenía duda alguna.

Aprendió mucho de sus amigos y compañeros del club de voleibol. Por fin formaba parte de un equipo de verdad. Cada vez que se ponía el uniforme, sentía que para esto había nacido.

Aun así, no era suficiente.

Lo supo al enfrentarse a otros grandes equipos y jugadores. ¿Dónde encajaba él? Buenos reflejos, velocidad y resistencia. Pero, ¿no había nada más? ¿No era nada sin Kageyama? Si Kageyama no estuviera… ¿Acaso no podía seguir jugando a algo que, ya a esas alturas, le resultaba tan necesario en su vida como el respirar?

Tenía que valerse también por sí mismo. Lo sabía. Quería hacerlo. Solo tenía que aprender y perseverar. Lo conseguiría. Tarde o temprano.

Aquel mantra de palabras se repetía en su cabeza en muchas ocasiones.

No podía venirse abajo. No, aún podía seguir. Solo era un obstáculo más que sobrepasar… Otro más a la lista. A veces, sentía que se asfixiaba. Quería más, y más, y más, y no podía. No era suficiente. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para poder subir un peldaño más hacia arriba, para intentar alcanzar a Kageyama y a otros grandes jugadores?

Tuvo varios encontronazos y dificultades, especialmente aquel primer año de instituto. Muchas confrontaciones con Kageyama, su rival, su modelo a seguir y alcanzar, su compañero.

Había algo que le unía a Kageyama que era distinto a lo que le unía a los demás. Resonaba con él. Ambos buscaban lo mismo. Jugar, seguir en la pista, y avanzar, más y más, ser los mejores.

A veces, era como verse en un espejo distorsionado. No reflejaba a Hinata, pero sí todo lo que Hinata guardaba en su interior. Todas sus convicciones y anhelos. Eso era Kageyama para él.

Suponía que, llegados a ese punto, Kageyama también definía una parte importante de su vida, dado que siempre estaba asociado al voleibol.

Una de las primeras y más amargas derrotas fue contra el Aoba Johsai.

Su capitán, Oikawa, era como una extraña versión más perfilada de Kageyama, el cual había aprendido a jugar mayormente viéndole a él. No por nada le apodó, en su cabeza, "Gran rey".

Quizás fue entonces cuando Hinata vislumbró más del verdadero Kageyama. Hinata, aunque no quisiera admitirlo (al menos en voz alta), tenía a Kageyama en un pedestal; le envidiaba y admiraba. Creía que era el mejor. Pero eso no era así. Kageyama también podía mejorar, y eso solo significaba que, al igual que Hinata, también iba buscando su camino para ir escalando a la cima, solo que lo hacía unos cuantos peldaños por delante de Hinata.

Se llegó a preguntar si Kageyama también sentiría esa ansiedad que en ocasiones asfixiaba a Hinata, que le anclaba al suelo.

Kageyama tenía sus propios demonios, que le anclaban al suelo. Le perseguían y acechaban en su espalda. Y él se daría la vuelta, y vería que no había nadie para recibir su pase.

Era algo aterrador, el rechazo.

El rey de la cancha. Un título que le aislaba de los demás. ¿Cómo iba a poder jugar solo? Pero ya no estaba solo. Tenía que dejar a los demás acercarse a él, y aprender, no solo referente a voleibol, así como verbalizar lo que quiere, pero explicando. Solo mediante entendimiento puede uno comprender al otro, y poder estar uno al lado del otro, en sintonía.

¿Lo que te llamen otros te define? Puede, si es lo que les muestras. Pero es mucho más que eso.

Por eso, gracias a Hinata, Kageyama terminó por abrazar y aceptar ser un rey, con connotaciones distintas a las que antes le hundían.

Por eso, gracias a Kageyama, Hinata terminó por abrazar y aceptar que, en el fondo, ser la carnada definitiva, y no un pequeño gigante ni la estrella del equipo, era una gran posición.

Ambos podían ser mucho más.

Sí, pasaron muchas cosas aquel primer año de instituto. Conoció a gente increíble, tanto dentro como fuera del voleibol, y aprendió de un modo u otro.

Hubo momentos difíciles, pero también le ayudaron a crecer como persona. Por eso, el haber formado parte del club de voleibol del Karasuno también influyó en su vida, en cómo se moldeó en un período de la vida muy fluctuante, cuando se es adolescente.

Un tiempo en el que tienes muchas dudas, o prefieres no pensar en ellas y pasar un buen rato, disfrutar de lo que puedes hacer ahora sin preocuparte por el futuro y sus decisiones. Hinata también prefería dejarlo a un lado, por el momento. Estaba viviendo su momento ahora.

Cuando fue a Tokyo, y no por un entrenamiento, sino por ir al torneo nacional, sintió que, por fin, por fin había alcanzado su meta.

Era el mismo escenario que vio tiempo atrás, a través de una pantalla. Y esta vez, sería él el que volara en aquella cancha, bajo aquellos focos.

Era apabullante.

Y duro, porque allí había otro nivel. Los mejores jugadores del país. Algunos de ellos ya los conocía, y otros fueron una gran sorpresa de descubrir.

Sí, se dijo que había llegado a donde quería. Incluso había conseguido que Kenma dijera que se había divertido jugando, lo cual era un logro en sí mismo. Fue genial jugar un partido oficial contra él.

"_He llegado aquí por mí mismo, con apoyo de otros"_, y, ¿eso era todo?

Mientras jugaba, no pensaba en otra cosa que no estuviera en aquel espacio delimitado, a no ser que tuviera que seguir la pelota más allá. Todos sus sentidos centrados en hacer que la bola cayera al otro lado de la red, y evitar que cayera en su lado de la red.

Siempre había sentido satisfacción a la hora de rematar. La manera en la que la pelota encajaba en su mano, la fuerza con el brazo que la mandaba lejos, el ligero picor y el color rojo de la palma de la mano justo después de rematar.

Pero en el voleibol eso no lo era todo, igual que no podía hacer todo por sí solo.

Por eso, cuando por fin pudo recibir perfectamente la pelota y mandarla a la posición del colocador, sintió que sí, también había alcanzado lo que se proponía, después de la humillación, la frustración y la decepción que fue aquel campamento de entrenamiento para alumnos de primer año (en el que se coló) en Shiratorizawa. La cruda y no adulterada rudeza del entrenador Washijo… Hinata sabía perfectamente qué era de lo que carecía, y precisamente estaba ahí para suplirlo, aunque quizás el modo en que lo hiciera no fuera el más indicado, ni mucho menos (ya se lo dejaron bastante claro los adultos, y algún que otro más).

A pesar de todo, aprendió. Esa había sido su meta en ese momento.

Partido tras partido, en aquel gran escenario, se negaba a dar un paso atrás, cuando por fin había conseguido llegar.

Pero, partido tras partido, el cansancio se iba acumulando en su pequeño cuerpo.

La tirantez de las piernas, cada vez que echaba a correr, o cambiaba de dirección, o cuando saltaba. Los brazos, cada vez más tensos de tanto rematar y recibir. La respiración, irregular de tanto correr y cambios de movimiento. El sudor frío recorriéndolo el cuerpo, haciendo que el pelo se le pegara a la frente y a la nuca, el uniforme al cuerpo.

Era exhilarante. Se sentía exhausto, y dolorido, y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que parara un poco, que bajara un poco el ritmo… Pero Hinata no quería parar. Esto era lo que había estado esperando. No podía parar. No podía…

Pero las piernas le fallaron. La vista se le nubló. Le costaba coger aire y, lo más importante, era incapaz de volver a ponerse en pie.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Una muralla se alzaba frente a él. _Otra vez_. Sin embargo, esta vez, no era una muralla que pudiera sortear o romper. Su ambición no tenía límites, pero sí los tenía su cuerpo. Y al darse cuenta de ello, algo se rompió dentro de él. ¿Es que no podía dar más de sí? Se sentía desfallecer, física y mentalmente. Era desolador.

Aún lo recuerda. Recuerda que, en aquel momento, el mundo se le venía encima. Que estaba dejando pasar su momento. Que nunca más volvería a encontrarse así. Que no quería desaprovechar aquella oportunidad… Quería más. No era suficiente.

No estaba lesionado. Era una simple fiebre. Aún podía seguir jugando. Aún podía volar.

Recuerda que lloró. Lloró tanto… No recordaba la última vez que había llorado tanto… Quizás al final de aquel partido, en la escuela media, en lo alto de unas escaleras, clamando que él sería el que se quedaría en la cancha. Y sin embargo, ahora, una vez más, tenía que dejarla.

-Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento…-repitió una y otra vez, entre sollozos y amargas lágrimas, a pesar de los ánimos de sus compañeros. Ni siquiera sabía si se lo decía a ellos o a él mismo.

Una última mirada atrás, y las puertas a aquel mundo con el que había soñado desde la escuela media, se cerraron, dejándole a él al otro lado, fuera. Excluido.

Al salir al frío aire invernal, se preguntó, ¿eso era todo? ¿Hasta aquí había llegado? ¿Era esto el final? ¿_Su_ final?

No, claro que no. Se negaba a aceptar tal cosa.

Al llegar a aquel gimnasio, pensó que había alcanzado todo cuanto había deseado, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así. Aún quedaba mucho por hacer, y su meta, en realidad, aún estaba lejos.

Seguiría adelante, mejorando, creciendo.

Aunque eso no quitaba que cada derrota doliera menos, que cada victoria no fuera menos satisfactoria. Pero ya en segundo curso lo tuvo claro. Esto es lo que quería hacer con su vida. Era lo que definía su vida.

Por eso decidió seguir con el voleibol. Por eso decidió aprender portugués e irse al otro lado del planeta, solo por poder seguir haciendo aquello que le apasionaba.

No es que fuera una decisión repentina. Lo estuvo meditando, habló de ello tiempo antes, y contó con el apoyo de mucha gente. Debía dar las gracias especialmente al entrenador Washijo. A pesar de todas las trabas que parecía haberle puesto siempre, fue él al final quien le permitió llegar todavía más lejos.

A su madre le costó un poco encajarlo. A fin de cuentas, no solo no iba a ir a la universidad, sino que se iba a ir a vivir unos años a un país extranjero. Pero como siempre, su madre le apoyó, al igual que su hermana Natsu, que incluso le regaló una cartera (siempre tendrá ese pequeño remordimiento por perderla en Rio no mucho después). Le dio pena dejar atrás a su familia, ya que no la vería cara a cara por un tiempo, pero nada le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. Aunque debía admitir que le costó separarse de su hermana cuando ésta se echó a llorar en el aeropuerto.

Por lo que, tiempo después de graduarse del instituto, voló bien lejos. No sin antes hacer una promesa. O algo parecido a una promesa.

-¡Nos vemos, Kageyama!

-Sí… Nos vemos.

Hinata aún podía sentir en su interior aquel pequeño abismo, buscando ser llenado. Aún sentía el anhelo de pararse en el mismo escenario que Kageyama.

Una vez más, sintió que, como todo, al principio era difícil. Primeramente, la barrera del idioma. Luego, interactuar y entablar amistad con nuevas personas de una cultura distinta. Y, finalmente, jugar a vóley playa.

Era muy distinto de a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Pero había sido su decisión.

Dos a dos. Arena, viento. Jugar prácticamente en cualquier posición.

Fue muy duro, pero muy reconfortante al final, cuando todo dio sus frutos.

No era un hobby. Era su vida.

Aun así, había…días malos.

Hinata siempre había sido una persona abierta, alegre, sociable. Pero seguía siendo apenas un chaval que estaba solo en un país extranjero, todavía sin amigos, y no podía evitar echar de menos su hogar y la seguridad de todo lo que conocía. Y, a pesar de eso, como con todo, no se permitió venirse abajo, y continuó.

Kageyama estaba en lo más alto. Le vio en la televisión, en las Olimpiadas. No podía sentirse más frustrado y orgulloso a la vez por él.

"_Le alcanzaré. Algún día, le alcanzaré"_

Hizo nuevos amigos. Contaba con el apoyo de amigos de siempre (Kenma hasta le patrocinaba, para sorpresa de algunos). No estaba solo. Podía seguir.

Todo fue a mejor, según fue creciendo y adaptándose. Incluso encontró consuelo al poder ver a una cara conocida en aquellos tiempos, como fue, para su sorpresa, Oikawa. Hasta diría que aprendió a colocar gracias a él.

Y cuando creyó haber conseguido lo que se había propuesto, ser mucho más versátil y fuerte en voleibol, volvió a casa, a Japón.

No había una razón concreta de elegir el equipo de Black Jackals más allá del hecho de que, cuando volvió, era el único equipo importante que tenía abiertas las inscripciones para nuevos jugadores.

Aún recuerda un poco los nervios, pero también la ligera tranquilidad de que sabía de lo que era capaz. Hacía tiempo que había superado sus límites. Y le ficharon. Fue una sorpresa muy agradable ver caras conocidas, como fueron Bokuto y Atsumu (por un instante no supo si se trataba de Atsumu o de su hermano Osamu; al ver que era colocador, supo que era Atsumu). Se preguntó si su rápida incorporación al equipo no fue solo por haber dejado obnubilados al entrenador y cuerpo técnico (había cierta satisfacción en aquello, como cuando hacía el ataque rápido con Kageyama en el instituto, y nadie del equipo contrario era capaz de detenerlos la primera vez que lo veían, y quedaban estupefactos), sino también por la insistencia de estos dos a que se uniera. Una vez más se sintió aceptado.

Sus nuevos compañeros de equipo eran increíbles (también había alguien llamado Sakusa, que al parecer, al igual que Atsumu, había ido al campamento sub-19 al que fue Kageyama en el primer curso de instituto), y a veces le costaba darse cuenta de que él, Shouyou Hinata, también era parte de ellos, que también había alcanzado el nivel como para convertirse en jugador profesional de voleibol con apenas veintidós años.

Aquello también le hacía sentirse como un verdadero adulto, al menos en algunos aspectos. Desde luego, era mucho más gratificante cobrar un sueldo por jugar al voleibol que por repartir comida (a parte de la obvia diferencia en cantidad). En ocasiones, había podido ayudar a su madre con ciertos temas económicos, o a pagar parte de los estudios de Natsu.

Podía vivir de ello.

Un nuevo uniforme. Un nuevo número adornando su espalda. Un nuevo equipo.

Jugar profesionalmente al voleibol.

Su sueño por fin se había hecho realidad, no antes, como había creído tiempo atrás. A base de esfuerzo y trabajo. Aunque sabía que no lo habría conseguido sin el apoyo de todos sus seres queridos, por mucho que fuera algo que ha conseguido con su propia fuerza.

Y cuando llegó su partido debut, sintió que, por fin, estaba completo. ¿O todavía no? ¿Qué más podía haber aparte de aquello?

Ver a Kageyama después de tantos años se le hizo extraño (no era lo mismo que mandarse mensajes o llamarse por teléfono, lo cual fue un poco complicado debido a la diferencia horaria y a que, a fin de cuentas, Kageyama siempre estaba más ocupado que él, porque llegó a la cima mucho antes), pero en el buen sentido.

No podía parar de sonreír.

Vio otras caras conocidas en Schweinden Adlers, como eran Hoshiumi y Ushijima, que tenían esa manía de llamarle por su nombre completo. No es que le desagradara, más bien, le hacía gracia. Enfrentarse a ellos solo hacía que su sangre hirviera más, no pudiera dejar los pies tranquilos porque quería estar ya en la pista, jugando contra ellos.

Al ver a Kageyama al otro lado de la red, no pudo evitar recordar aquel ya lejano partido en último año de la escuela media. Había sido un extraño. Y Hinata apenas había levantado la vista del suelo como para poder volar realmente.

Ambos eran diferentes en aquel entonces.

Si bien se piensa, comparado con todo el tiempo que habían estado separados, apenas tres años jugando en el mismo equipo en el instituto parecía no más que un suspiro, aunque significara tanto para ellos.

Y ahora, una vez más, volvían a estar en lados contrarios de la red. Podría realmente demostrarle de lo que era capaz. Quería vencerle, aquí y ahora, en un gimnasio en el que habían sido compañeros de equipo.

Cumplir una promesa.

Cuando le estrechó la mano, con fuerza, sin apartar la mirada de Kageyama se dijo que su momento había llegado. Iba a disfrutar como nunca antes había disfrutado un partido, estaba seguro.

Era curioso ver jugar al otro desde un ángulo tan directo en su campo de visión. Tenerle enfrente, ligeramente opacado por la red.

"_Mira bien, Kageyama. Puedo volar aún más alto"_

Y cuando su primer remate en su partido debut anotó un punto, se notó bullir por dentro de excitación.

-¡Estoy aquí!-exclamó, a voz en grito, feliz. Simple y llanamente, feliz.

Sus conocidos y amigos estaban ahí viéndole jugar, o jugando con él o contra él. No podía pedir más.

Fue un partido difícil y divertido.

Y cuando la pelota cayó una última vez, y sonó el silbato indicando el final del partido, Hinata aún seguía en una nebulosa. ¿Ya había acabado? Él quería seguir jugando…

Entonces se fijó en el marcador, algo en lo que no solía reparar. Solo se centraba en rematar, recibir, bloquear, impedir que la bola toque el suelo de su parte de la cancha. Ganar punto, perder punto.

El final indicaba que Black Jackals había ganado. Su equipo había ganado. _Él_ había ganado.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir.

Chorreaba de sudor, el cuerpo le pedía a gritos por un poco de descanso ahora que había acabado el partido.

Dirigió una mirada fugaz al lado contrario. Kageyama le estaba mirando. Casi podía ver en su cara la frustración por haber perdido, así como el orgullo por cómo había evolucionado Hinata. Sí, Hinata lo reconoció en sus ojos. Era como Hinata siempre había mirado a Kageyama.

Siempre había querido vencerle, y por fin lo había hecho. Por primera vez. Casi le dieron ganas de ponerse a llorar.

Debería decir "Buen partido" o algo similar. Pero recordó determinados momentos desde que conoció a Kageyama, y solo había una cosa que quería decirle en ese momento.

Hinata sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Esta vez, gano _yo_-declaró, con convicción.

Aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír a Kageyama con esa sonrisa de medio lado, casi con sorna.

-La próxima vez-dijo éste, pasando por debajo de la red y acercándose a Hinata-Ganaremos nosotros.

Había adoración en aquellos ojos.

Hinata tuvo el impulso de besarle ahí mismo.

Se contentó con estrecharle fuertemente entre sus brazos. Kageyama le devolvió el abrazo.

-¡Ey, ey, ey! ¡Yo también quiero!-exclamó Bokuto, echándose encima de Hinata.

-¡Disculpa! Pero, si se trata de abrazar a Shouyou-kun…-empezó Atsumu, intentando llegar a Hinata.

Sakusa resopló. Ushijima sonrió. Hoshiumi también se unió a lo que se convirtió en un abrazo grupal, casi como si no les pesara la derrota. Todos los que le conocían parecían demasiado contentos con el debut de Hinata como para sentirse mal por ello.

Hinata sentía que le estrujaban entre el pequeño alboroto. Dirigió una mirada fugaz a Kageyama. Se le veía incómodo ante tanto contacto.

Hinata prorrumpió en carcajadas.

Sin duda, aquel debía ser el momento más feliz de su vida.

*.*.*

Tiempo después del partido, tras una buena ducha y un poco de descanso, Hinata tuvo que declinar celebrar la victoria con sus compañeros de equipo (para consternación de Atsumu), porque había quedado en reunirse y comer con los antiguos alumnos del Karasuno.

Verlos a todos de nuevo, y en esta situación, tras su debut y primera victoria con su nuevo equipo, Hinata llegó a preguntarse si una persona podía albergar tanta felicidad en su cuerpo en un período de tiempo tan corto sin explotar.

Era agradable volver a verlos, aunque conservaban el contacto aún después de tantos años, quizás con unos más que otros (hablaba con mucho frecuencia por el grupo que hicieron en su día los alumnos de primero de Karasuno, lo que a veces parecía molestar, aunque no realmente, a Tsukishima).

Todos tenían una vida, un trabajo, o estudios. Algunos se habían casado (se alegró un montón por Tanaka), incluso. Era difícil verlos a todos juntos, precisamente porque cada uno tenía su vida y sus horarios. Pero debido a esta ocasión, todos habían podido venir, incluso los que ni siquiera habían podido asistir al partido.

Todos habían cambiado, en mayor o menor medida, pero seguían siendo ellos. Y había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se habían reunidos todos así, comiendo y hablando y simplemente dejar pasar el tiempo en buena compañía?

Puedo que tras aquella amarga derrota la primera vez que fueron a los nacionales. Hinata ni siquiera había podido unírseles realmente a la mesa debido a su fiebre, pero habían estado ahí.

Sintió un fuerte ramalazo de nostalgia. Todo aquello, lo había ganado por el voleibol; también formaba parte de su vida.

-Oye-le sacaron de sus pensamientos; miró a su lado-No te quedes ahí embobado, idiota. Tienes que comer y recuperar lo perdido tras tanto ejercicio-puso más carne en su plato-A estas alturas, deberías saberlo, idiota.

Hinata se le quedó mirando.

-¿Q-qué?-inquirió Kageyama.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, y sonriendo, se metió un buen trozo de carne a la boca. Sí, desde luego, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

-Qué buen perder tienes, Kageyama-kun-dijo con sarcasmo, entre risas.

-¿¡A qué viene eso ahora, idiota!? ¡Y no hables con la boca llena!

*.*.*

Echando la vista atrás, todo fue circunstancial. El cómo empezó todo. Nunca podría haber llegado a imaginar que un simple momento definiría su vida de la manera en que lo hizo. Pero así fue.

Pasó por momentos difíciles y tristes, pero también divertidos y felices. Y sabía que no cambiaría nada, ni siquiera lo malo, porque formaba parte de lo que le había llevado hasta aquí.

Un sueño feliz cumplido que no parecía acabar.

Le despertó el sonido de la alarma.

Entreabrió los ojos. Algo de luz se colaba por entre las cortinas, que se movían ligeramente por la brisa ya que la ventana se había dejado en parte abierta debido al calor que hacía esos días.

La alarma seguía sonando.

Hinata alargó el brazo para coger el móvil y apagarla. Miró la hora, aún con el sueño nublando su juicio, como si no recordara que fue él mismo quien puso la alarma y a qué hora la puso.

Apenas había dormido la noche anterior por los nervios, a lo que el calor casi veraniego no ayudaba, y cuando por fin consiguió dormirse parecía que acababa de sonar la alarma. Por lo menos se notaba más o menos descansado, y la emoción por el día de hoy iba a mantenerle lo suficientemente activo, estaba seguro.

Pero primero tenía que salir de la cama.

Intentó incorporarse, pero en cuanto pudo sentarse, notó un peso que le anclaba a la cama.

Vio el brazo alrededor de su cintura. Intentó quitarlo con suavidad para poder abandonar la cama, pero ante aquello, el agarre se hizo ligeramente más fuerte. Vale, así que estaba despierto.

Hinata contuvo un suspiro y una sonrisa.

-Ya has oído la alarma-dijo entonces-Vamos, hay que levantarse.

Unos leves gruñidos entre las sábanas fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

Esta vez, Hinata sí que suspiró.

-Al menos deja que vaya preparando el desayuno. Y tú, mientras tanto, deberías darte una ducha-pasó el dedo por el brazo contrario-Hoy no podemos llegar tarde. Es decir, ¡me niego a llegar tarde!-exclamó, dándole más énfasis mientras empezaba a hacer verdadera fuerza para salir de la cama-Hoy es un día importante, ¿recuerdas, Kageyama?

Debió notarlo en su voz. La emoción poco contenida que Hinata sentía vibrar en todo su cuerpo. El brazo le soltó y Hinata por fin pudo ponerse de pie y salir de la cama; a pesar del calor, el suelo estaba frío.

La cabeza de Kageyama emergió de entre las sábanas, cómo no, con el ceño fruncido.

-Tampoco es para tanto…-murmuró.

-Oh, claro, quizás para ti, que ya has pasado por esto, ¡pero no para mí!-Hinata a veces se preguntaba, quizás con demasiada frecuencia, cómo funcionaba la cabeza de Kageyama; no podía creer que no estuviera ni un poquitín nervioso-En fin, voy a la cocina. Y tú-le señaló acusatoriamente-¡Ducha! Que luego me tengo que duchar yo.

Kageyama se sentó en la cama.

-Podemos meternos juntos-dijo, bostezando-Así ahorramos tiempo.

Un pequeño rubor alcanzó las mejillas de Hinata.

-No tendríamos que ahorrar tiempo si no te retrasaras con todo. Además-desvió la mirada-Si nos duchamos juntos, entonces seguro que nos retrasamos.

Ahora Kageyama tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

-Lo dicho, ¡ducha!-gritó Hinata, saliendo de la habitación, camino a la cocina, no esperando respuesta.

Minutos después, escuchó el agua caer. Sonrió para sí.

Había paz en aquella rutina, por mucho que el día de hoy fuera especial. Se sentía especial cada día, haciendo lo que le apasionaba y compartiéndolo con la persona que más quería.

Pensar que ya hacía casi dos años desde que debutó en el voleibol profesional japonés. Dos años desde que, después de comer y pasar la tarde con sus amigos, había sido incapaz de separarse de Kageyama. Pasaron más tiempo los dos solos, hablando de todo y nada, pero sobre todo de voleibol, claro. Le había echado de menos. Se lo dijo. Kageyama se mostró nervioso y sonrojado ante lo directo de sus palabras. Terminó por decir que él también.

Aun hoy, Hinata no está seguro de quien de los dos fue el primero en acortar la distancia ese día, quizás fueron los dos, pero fue un hecho que se besaron, como Hinata había estado deseando desde que iban al instituto.

Qué lejos quedaban los días de instituto.

Ambos jugaban en la liga profesional de voleibol japonés. Eran pareja. Vivían juntos.

Hinata no podía sentirse más realizado en su vida, y más hoy, el día que…

Unos brazos le rodearon por la espalda.

-La ducha está libre, Hinata-informó Kageyama.

Hinata miró por encima de su hombro. Kageyama le devolvió la mirada.

-Todo está listo-dijo Hinata, recargando su espalda en el pecho del otro-Menos el arroz, que le quedan unos minutos para terminar de cocerse.

Kageyama asintió. Volvió a bostezar. Notó su pecho ascender contra su espalda.

-Iré preparando las bolsas… ¿Dónde están los uniformes?

-En lo planchado. Me tocó la colada y plancha ayer, ¿recuerdas?

-Mm…-apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza. Aún no parecía del todo despierto.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me voy a duchar-dijo, girándose entre sus brazos y poniéndose de puntillas para besarle-Si tardo, empieza a desayunar sin mí.

Kageyama se limitó a profundizar y alargar el beso.

Al salir de la ducha, Hinata vio que lo había esperado para desayunar. Miró el reloj. Iban bien de tiempo. Había merecido la pena levantarse todavía más pronto de lo que deberían para evitar ir con prisas, y más conociendo lo poco que funcionaba Kageyama por las mañanas.

Se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer.

Dos jóvenes adultos de casi veinticinco años, deportistas profesional, comían mucho y equilibrado. Cada vez que hacían la comida Hinata tenía la sensación de estar cocinando para un regimiento, pero casi nunca quedaban sobras.

Mientras se lavaban los dientes, Hinata miró a Kageyama a través del espejo. Tenía la boca llena de pasta de dientes, los ojos demasiado entornados para ser él, pero aún parecía luchar contra el sueño, a pesar de haber comido tanto arroz. Tenía la camisa dada la vuelta, y aún no se había dado cuenta. Y al verle así, Hinata solo podía sentir pura y transparente felicidad.

Al terminar, Kageyama se le quedó mirando.

-¿Qué?

-Nada-Hinata negó con la cabeza-Solo…me siento afortunado.

Kageyama miró los uniformes encima de la cama. Sonrió.

-Supongo que sí.

En aquel momento, Hinata no se refería a eso en concreto, pero no podía estar más de acuerdo.

-¿No te parece increíble que volvamos a tener números consecutivos?-le preguntó Hinata mientras se vestían y terminaban de prepararse para salir.

Números consecutivos. Como en Karasuno. Como en sus actuales equipos, aunque fueran distintos. Y ahora…

Kageyama se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que en nuestro caso no puede ser de otra forma.

-Es solo una coincidencia.

-¿Tres veces? No lo creo.

-Sutil forma de decir que parece el destino.

Kageyama le miró fijamente.

-¿Nervioso?

-¿Tú qué crees?

Le cogió de las manos.

-Todo irá bien. Siempre que hayas descansado bien, cosa que me has dicho que sí, al menos dentro de lo que es; comido bien, lo cual he comprobado por mí mismo, y hacer bien los estiramientos.

Hinata contuvo una carcajada.

-Lo haces sonar fácil.

-Es fácil-depositó un beso en su coronilla-Ya lo verás.

Se clavaron la mirada.

-¿No era esto lo que estabas esperando?-le preguntó entonces Kageyama-Te recuerdo que me lo prometiste hace años.

Hinata sonrió a la vez que Kageyama.

-Sí-asintió Hinata-Daba igual los años que me tomara, estaría en el mismo escenario que tú.

-Incluso si era ante el mundo.

Hinata asintió.

-Entonces, dejemos que el mundo sepa quién eres.

Porque hoy, Shouyou Hinata y Tobio Kageyama compartían uniforme y volvían a jugar en el mismo lado de la red, en las Olimpiadas de Tokyo 2020.

Hinata se había hecho a sí mismo, y su vida había quedado definida tanto por el voleibol como por Kageyama. Había conseguido todos sus propósitos en la vida, y seguiría viviendo en base a ellos. Realmente, no podía pedir más.

Y pudo decirse algo que nunca hasta ahora se había dicho a su yo hambriento de emoción y ambición.

"_Con esto, es suficiente"_

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!

Me hubiera gustado, quizás, añadir más cosas, o centrarme un poco más en otros personajes (me gustan demasiados personajes, pero en este manga es inevitable jajajaja), pero entonces esto habría salido excesivamente largo, y no sé si tengo tanto tiempo jajajaja

Quizás debería haber releído ciertas partes, pero no sé si estaba preparada (o más bien, si lo estaba mi corazón), además que, conociéndome, el tiempo que había sacado para escribir habría acabado pasándomelo leyendo manga XD Así que tiro de memoria.

Creo que es obvio que aún no me he recuperado del cap. 365 y el arco de Brasil. Lloré muchísimo en esos capítulos T-T Y para nada me esperaba un time-skip de ese calibre, y a pesar de que ahora todo me produce como nostalgia, solo estoy feliz y orgullosa de ver a mis niños tan crecidos y con tanto éxito en sus vidas. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de mí XD Aunque sigo esperando a que aparezcan más personajes… Necesito saber qué ha sido de ellos!

Para mí, la verdad es que el final perfecto para Haikyuu sería Hinata y Kageyama volviendo a jugar juntos en los Juegos Olímpicos. Creo que entonces podría morir feliz XD Además, dado todo el desarrollo de Hinata que hemos ido viendo a la largo del manga, yo creo (y quiero; lo siento Kageyama XD) que ganará Black Jackals. Y algo que me gustaría ver en el manga son flashbacks de cómo Hinata ingresó en ese equipo; tengo mucha curiosidad :)

(¿Y si acaba con Tenma, que ahora es mangaka, dibujando un manga titulado Haikyuu? XD)

En este fic, por supuesto que Kagehina están juntos, pero aún no se llaman por su nombre. Quizás porque me resulta raro que no se llamen como siempre (era raro escribirlo), o quizás solo lo reservan para la cama jajajajaja A la larga, se llamarán por su nombre, estoy segura :)

También me hace gracia pensar que ninguno de los dos fue a la universidad. Siempre fueron malos en los estudios, y el fandom se desvivía por ver qué estudiarían, si irían a la misma universidad… XD Bueno, para eso están los fanfics ;)

En fin, que es empezar a hablar de Haikyuu y no paro jajajaja

Muchas gracias por dar una oportunidad a mi historia! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Se agradece el feedback!

Bye~!^^


End file.
